villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Android 17
Future Android 17 is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17 seen in the Dragon Ball Z film The History Of Trunks, and the episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow" and "Free of the Future". He and Future Android 18 are among the top 5 of the most hated villains in the Dragon Ball franchise. He is one of the two main antagonists (the other one being his sister) of the Dragon Ball Z special The History of Trunks. Personality In contrast to his main timeline self, Future Android 17, alongside his sister, is extremely sociopathic, outright, cruel, and more evil, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. History Six months after Goku's tragic death in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Gero is working on his "ultimate android". Future Android 17 counters Future Dr. Gero by saying he is the ultimate android while Future Android 18 knocks over some glass. Gero attempts to use his remote, but Android 17 decapitates him. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts Gero's head. ‎After he proceeds to kill the doctor, Future Android 17 and his sister head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 17 kills Future Vegeta with a hard knee to the gut followed by a Photon Flash. He kills Future Yamcha with a kick to the neck followed by a Photon Flash too, and Future Krillin afterwards. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yajirobe, and Future Chiaotzu as well and the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back as the Dragon Balls vanish forever, due to Future Piccolo's death which also kills Future Kami. Future Trunks and Future Gohan were the only survivors left and Future Gohan had to fight Future Android 17 and his sister, but he and Future Android 18 kill Future Gohan before Future Trunks awakened his Super Saiyan powers. After Future Trunks returned to his timeline, he is now more powerful from his training in the past and fights the androids and overwhelms the surprised pair. Future Android 17 was destroyed by Future Trunks after destroying Future Android 18 to avenge Future Gohan's death. Trivia *Even though both he and his sister are the main antagonists of History of Trunks, he seems to be the Bigger Bad Main Antagonist of the movie due to enjoying killing more than his sister and not even sparring one human, which his sister did once until 17 killed him. Navigation Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Assassins Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nameless Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Cheater Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Evil Creation Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil